


Till the Blood is Clean

by LinnaKeynote



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaKeynote/pseuds/LinnaKeynote
Summary: No one knows what is going to happen.Humankind revealed their darkest side and death is close to anyone. Assassins thrive to reveal a hidden truth.Will Maka and her friends live to reveal the darkest side of their town and receive the love of her life, or would she end up in despair and darkness?
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid/Liz Thompson, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Kudos: 3





	Till the Blood is Clean

Part 1

The night is quiet. Everyone is in the dark. People were hiding in their comfort space, trying to hide their own thinkings and schemes. In the dark, no one seems to be awake, until they hear a gunshot.

"Shit forgot to put on the silencer." Soul cussed as his red eyes glowed in the dark, waiting for his partner to finish the rest. The guards outside have already heard the sound, and they are running towards their direction.

"I told you to prepare it before we go, didn't I?" the girl complained as she destroyed the evidence: "Now we have to deal with those guards. Great."

"Can't you just find any other door to runaway like what we always do? I know that you are great at finding trap doors, Maka." Soul asked as he picked up a pack of white dust from the office table. Maka rolled her emerald green eyes: " Thank you, genius. I do know that I am great in finding trap doors, but apparently, our victim knows that he would die anytime so instead he chose to sacrifice himself and to not give us any back road. See that wall over there? I have already checked it, there are no tricks on it. He even changed the window set so that we cannot run away from there. The only way we have is to run out there and kill all of those guards."

Soul sighed loudly. "So, this is an assassination, to run out there, saying that I am here." "Stop dissing, if it was not you, we would have sneaked out without being noticed." "You said there were no roads to run away?" "We could have sneaked out without them even knowing our existence if it was not your dumb action. So stop complaining and put that packet inside your pocket. That might be the drug Kid is researching." "Fine. This time, you lead the way."

Maka and Soul stood close to the door, as they try to listen to the footsteps outside. Around 10 people, Maka motioned to Soul, as Soul loaded his guns with more bullets. This time, he didn't need to put the silencer, since they were already being spotted. The footsteps outside are getting louder, which meant that they are getting closer to their place. When I count to 10, get out and bust their heads, Maka motioned to Soul as she prepared her gun. The number starts to count, and at the count of 10, the two ran out and started to fire their guns. The guards didn't see this coming, and people started to fall like flies. More guards are being attracted, but the more they come, the more people fall. The night was so dark that they did not realize they are facing a formidable pair.

"They do not stop, don't they?" Soul said as he sliced the throat of a guard with a knife he hid in his pocket, blood spilled on his face but he doesn' t seems to mind at all. 

"Yup, they don't seem to stop. Run this way!" Maka replied as she threw two guards at the same towards the wall. "Soul! Prepare to wear your sunglasses!" Maka yelled as she took out a flashbang from her pocket.

"Oi wait, Maka! Shit, I am not yet ready!" Soul shouted as he covered his eyes as much as he could. The flashbang came out in a loud bang, and the whole place was suddenly filled with light. Soul felt someone was pulling him out, but he didn't mind. He knows that Maka is pulling him out while complaining about him not wearing his sunglasses fast and making her carry him. He did not reply but he just smirked, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Well, at least we are alive, aren't we?" Soul said as he accepted the tissue from Maka, who is lighting up a fire match to burn the whole scene. "Yep, we are alive." Maka replied as she threw the fire match into the scene: "But Kid would probably kill us especially after the damage we have done here. We were supposed to do this quiet and fast, not damaging the whole building and then making blood spill everywhere. And, we have class tomorrow."

"Aw, fuck it. Let's just not go to school tomorrow. Anyway, we would catch up, right?" Soul complained as he cleaned the bloodstain on his face, Maka sat down right next to him, as she opened a bottle of water she kept inside her bag. She drank half of the bottle and then hand it to Soul, who finished the leftover. "Dr. Stein is going to teach tomorrow and I can't miss his class, also, you have basketball practice with Black*Star tomorrow, don't you remember that?"

"We are all in the same organization, they would understand if we just take a rest right?" "Even if I want to, Kid won't let us do that. remember the rule he made for us when we just joined in?" Listening to this, Soul groaned with despair and annoyance: "Yeah, yeah, I do remember. Rule number 1, do not delay your study because of any missions. Unless there are any severe injuries, then you may be allowed to leave school for some rest. Well, my eyes hurt." "Your eyes won't be a problem since you covered them with your hand the time that I called your name. So no excuse." Maka said as she stood up from the ground, pat the dust on her clothes, and then stretched her hand out for the Soul to hold onto. Soul just grinned as he pulled himself up, and then he made a little stretch.

"With you as my partner, rules are number 1, ain't I right?" he grinned as he prepared the engine for his motorcycle. "Yup, but you are cool with it, aren't you?" Maka said as she smiled. Her emerald green eyes shone in the dark, looking right into the crimson red eyes of Soul. He made a little chuckle and sat on the motorcycle, while he held onto Maka for her to sit on the bike.

"Yeah, I am cool with it."

K' guys, hello from Linna Keynote who found that she hadn't posted on this account for like months. I wrote this story in fanfiction.com but of course, it eventually broke down and I decided to modify it again. Don't forget to give some kudos and some comments! Love ya all!


End file.
